YASPS 1 - Ahri's Tease
by AnthonyFiction
Summary: Ahri appears before an unsuspecting young man for a little late night fun. Your Art as a Sexy POV Story #1 - 'Ahri's Tease' by artgerm.


**Your Art as a Sexy POV Story**

_#1 - 'Ahri's Tease' - drawn by artgerm on DeviantArt  
><em>

**Author note: 'What is YASPS?' **_**Your Art as a Sexy POV Story**_** is a series that I (AnthonyFiction) work on, with new stories from time to time. It focuses on a specific piece of art made to 'come to life' a little more by having an added story to go along with it. **

**- 'So, are you making the art for these stories?' No, all images used in this series are **_**not**_** made by me and will always be linked back to the page of the original artist that created them.**

**- 'What do you mean by "sexy POV story?"' Generally it's a short (less than 1,000 words), light erotic story given from a first-person perspective with no discernible sex scenes, though there is definitely implication, and nudity is up to the reader's imagination (if it's not already in the art).**

**- 'Why did you make this series?' Boredom and an overabundance of imagination. A lot of times when I find a really compelling piece of erotic art, I can't help but churn up some kind of story-like idea in my head for it. It really makes the art a ton more enjoyable for me. I figure I might as well have some fun and actually write those stories down instead of keeping them stored up in my head.**

**- 'How can I submit art for a YASPS?' Message me with a link to your (or someone else's) art. I won't be able to make a story for every piece of art submitted to me, so if I can't, I will let you know. If I do accept it, I will also let you know.**

**- 'Why not do a story for a picture of a real person?' Doing that has complications. For one, I don't want to do a story about a person who I may not have permission to write about in the first place. Basically, I'd rather just stick to art.**

**- 'Will you do stories for group/straight/lesbian/non-solo art?' Yes. In certain cases, I may make it a story from a third-person perspective.**

**- 'Will you do stories for male/male art?' No – it's not my preferred genre of writing.**

**- 'Where can I see other stories you've made?' By simply clicking on my username. You can view other YASPS content or other stories I have done.**

**With that all in mind, here are my usual pre-story notes to you, the reader: If any of the previous explanation somehow offends you, feel free to close this tab. Or go to a different page. This is my own series, I will write it as I see fit. Thanks for coming.**

**For those that are still here, enjoy. Please feel free to offer constructive criticism wherever you find plot holes, typos and grammatical errors, as well as any reasonable comments and suggestions you may have. Do not bother writing negative reviews/complaints as I will simply remove them.** **In short: Feel free to comment, just don't be a jackass.**

**Additional note: This is most certainly one of the best, most excellently detailed pieces of art I have ever seen. If there was ever a starting point for this series, this artwork most definitely provides it. Unfortunately, due to the way the site works, I cannot post the link to the art in this story. I would strongly recommend you look up this art yourself by searching for it on Google before reading this story.  
><strong>

It'd been a long, exhausting day at work. I was looking to just relax and release some stress. I went out back, taking a nightly walk through the woods behind my house. I lived by myself out in the middle of nowhere, so peace and quiet were a welcome part of life. It was chilly - _very_ chilly. Cold enough that I was wearing a sweater and long pants.

I gazed at the moon for a moment with a smile on my face. It was so bright, and so unusually big. I found myself mesmerized by its cool glow. But then, I realized it was no moon when it began to slowly descend to the ground. My gaze followed its trajectory, dumbfounded. That was when my jaw nearly hit the ground, my eyes going wide in shock when the mysterious glowing orb gently fell into the waiting hands of its keeper — a ravishing woman with long, black hair.

She was wearing nothing more than the equivalent of a colorful red two-piece. The top had some kind of long, regal, red tassel draping from it with a gold medallion in the middle. But what caught my attention was her beautifully toned body; flawless, gorgeous. Her curves were filled out fuller than I'd even seen. Wow – was she a bombshell! Then, I gasped, further shocked by the nine, white tails protruding from her tailbone. They flowed and moved around each other and I realized that they were **real**. I thought the fox-like ears on her head were just for show but when they perked up, I knew they were part of her body as well.

Who was she? _What_ was she? Some kind of mythical goddess having a stroll through the woods after dropping down from heaven?

With a gentle flick of her wrist, she sent the orb away into the darkness of the woods. She then gazed straight at me, an alluring glint in her amber eyes. She chuckled playfully, holding her hands out to me. Her fingers curled, calling me toward her spectacular frame. She actually wanted _me_ to come to _her_? How could I be so impossibly lucky to be worthy of the attention of such an exquisite foxy temptress? I was under her spell, woefully helpless to resist her charm. She was by far the most incredible beauty I'd ever laid eyes on. Everything about her was perfect. I'd have to be a fool not to accept her invitation.

She smiled warmly as I walked up to her as if in a trance. She gently stroked my face with the luscious touch of her silky-soft hands. I shuddered in delight and she giggled so cutely. She put her arms around the back of my neck, pulling me into her personal space. I exhaled in disbelief, my nose flooded with the sweet, feminine scent of her body. In the safety of her embrace, all of my previous stress from work dissipated into nothingness. I unconsciously put my arms around her back, causing her to purr softly in content before she calmly slipped her lips over mine.

I felt like I kissed her for decades. Every second of her soft, warm lips cinched upon mine was pure magic. I was ready and willing to kiss her for as long as she wanted to. At that point, I would've done anything she asked of me. When her lips gently pulled away from mine, she whispered but one request that caused my heart to soar in elation.

"Make me _yours..._"

At the same time I was melting into a puddle of goo over the sound of her amorous voice whispering more and more intimate requests to me, she was calmly working to take my thick sweater and shirt off my body. With my upper body bare, I shivered in the cold air. She purred again as she held me tight against her warm body, promising she would keep me warm tonight with a playfully mischievous grin.

She enveloped my lips in another kiss, gently pulling me to the ground with her. Her long, soft tails seemed to curl gently around me, keeping me warm, while she laid upon them like a bed of white fur. She bit her lip with an invitingly demure look in her eyes, her splendid frame writhing eagerly beneath me. Her eyes stared intensely into my own with the fires of passion, hot enough to warm my chilly body with her gaze alone. Then, she breathily invited me to take off what little clothing she had on. My heart skipped a beat. I swallowed, nervously anxious as I took one more look over her flawless, milky-white body shimmering under the glow of the moon. I then gazed back into her eyes, watching her lips curl into a suggestive grin.

It wasn't long after that before the rhythmic sounds of our voices in harmonious ecstasy continually pierced the peace and quiet of the forest night. At the same time, that curious, glowing orb of hers waited out of eyesight – patiently watching us as though waiting for the right moment to suddenly return. Little did I know that'd be the last day anyone would've ever seen me before I went missing — forever.


End file.
